


Plan A? It Wasn't Even Plan C

by thunderpuffin429



Series: Plan A for Alpha [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cas is 17, Dean and Sam are step-brothers so no actual incest, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Praise Kink, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderpuffin429/pseuds/thunderpuffin429
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Alphas don’t fall in love with other Alphas, and people don’t fall in love with their step-brothers, and polyamory doesn’t work in A/B/O dynamics. Okay, then." </i>
</p><p> </p><p>* * * *<br/> <br/>This story was inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/627557%22">Boys Next Door</a> by endversed and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/459892%22">Double Dip</a> by saltandbyrne, both of which I found hot as hell and they definitely awakened something in me! Hope you guys don't mind the unsolicited gifting :)</p><p>This part is all about the three of them; the next one in the series will be much more Destiel-centric so hang on for that one if you're not about the Wincestiel life.</p><p>Also thank you to beautiful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314">BlackDog9314</a> for educating me in the ways of American high schools!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts), [endversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endversed/gifts).



> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Heads up for Chapter 3, in which there is unwanted sexual contact and attempted rape (no rape actually takes place). 
> 
> If this worries you, you can skip this chapter and the story will still make sense, you'll just have missed some details.

Dean dropped them off like he did every morning.

He told them to have a good day, with a wink, then drove off to the garage. Cas and Sam headed into school together, close enough to hold hands but not quite bridging that gap, then parted ways once inside, exchanging small secret smiles.

To say it wasn’t a traditional relationship was something of an understatement.

Cas had always assumed that he would find a strong, kind Alpha who would protect him in return for the unconditional devotion he would offer as the perfect Omega. Falling for the boys next door hadn’t exactly been Plan A, but it was working for them so far, and he was so in love. He’d never heard of anyone having two Alphas, but somehow it had happened to him, and now he wouldn’t have it any other way. Belonging to the Winchesters didn't feel like oppression, it felt natural and it felt like home.

He did wish that they could be demonstrative with him in public, but he knew why it had to be like this. Society wasn’t quite ready for them, particularly not in this town, where it hadn’t been all that many years since Alphas and Omegas were even allowed to be educated together.

So, as much as Cas might crave a kiss in the coffee shop, or to hold Sam’s hand in the school halls, they’d all accepted that their triad relationship was to be kept behind closed doors.

The looks and the whispers and the rumours persisted, however.

“Cas, is it true? Is Sam Winchester your _boyfriend?!”_

“Um… kind of, I guess…”

“Dude, I heard he’s fucking his brother!”

“Well first of all they’re not blood-related, and second…”

“Are you fucking both of them?”

“Um…”

“Which one’s bigger?”

Eventually Cas had embraced the concept of a dignified silence, but that only seemed to invite more speculation. When not provided with the cold hard facts, people, and particularly high-schoolers it seemed, just loved to invent their own, more colorful version of the truth.

“Just smile, keep your head high and walk away,” Sam had suggested one lunch time early that semester.

They’d managed to seclude themselves at the side of the bleachers, and were sitting next to each other, resting against the cool metal, enjoying each other’s company in the sunshine.

“Yeah, that’s easy for _you,_ ” Cas replied. “You’re not exactly going to be challenged, are you?”

It was a fair point. Given Sam’s Alpha status, and the fact that he towered at least half a foot above everyone in his class, and had done since the fourth grade, it was pretty unlikely that anyone would try to intimidate him.

“Besides, you only have to deal with them until the end of this academic year,” Cas added, both resentful and sad at the thought. “And then you’ll be outta here.”

Sam watched as the Omega’s face fell, and the primal side of him drifted up to the surface. He took hold of Cas’ hand, lifted it to his face and kissed his fingers.

“Hey,” he said softly. “If they’re really upsetting you, I can make sure they never come near you again.”

Cas sighed as he turned to looked up into Sam’s eyes. He would kind of love to have his Alpha charge in like a knight in shining armour and beat off all the bad guys, but he had always prided himself on never being meek or submissive at school, and he didn’t want to start now.

“It’s ok, I can handle it.”

“I know you can, baby,” Sam leaned forward, kissed Cas on the end of his nose, and smiled.

Cas smiled back, feeling the familiar heat curl in his stomach, but they both knew it wouldn’t go any further than that right now. Not without Dean.

 

* * * * * * 

“Dean!”

Dean slid out from underneath the truck he’d been tinkering with.

“Yeah?”

“Coffee!”

 _Thank God…_ thought Dean, as he hauled himself up to standing.

He’d been running late this morning, hadn’t had time for his daily java at home, and he was desperate. He wiped his hands, tossed the rag down and strolled towards the little staff room from where Bobby’s voice had sailed over.

Dean smirked to himself as he replayed the reason _why_ they’d been late leaving the house.

He and Sam were both in a pre-rut week, where their bodies were basically warming up ready for the cycle. As such, they were finding Cas even more irresistible than usual. The first thing Dean had seen when he came down the stairs was Cas licking the stray honey off his fingers as he made his toast, and it was too much.

Without quite knowing how they got there, Dean had ended up fucking Cas roughly over the kitchen table, while Sam had sat underneath it with Cas’ cock in his mouth and his own dick in his hand.  

“Who do you belong to, Cas?” Dean had demanded as he drilled his Omega.

“You!” Cas had replied in a near-scream. “Only you! Always… _you!_ ”

The Winchesters had both re-maneuvered themselves to finish in Cas’ mouth, and quite a few bits of crockery had been sacrificed in the process.

Dean had been brought up to believe in the traditional Alpha-Omega relationship. A lot of people had eschewed it completely now, especially in the big cities, and successfully fought their biology to the point where they didn’t identify as any of it any more. But John Winchester had raised his son and his step-son to be “real” Alphas.

Dean had loved his now-late Father, had been proud to uphold the old school family values for him, and he still occasionally felt a slight pang of guilt at how he’d deviated from his beliefs. This certainly wasn’t the plan John had had for him and Sam. Alphas don’t fall in love with other Alphas, and people don’t fall in love with their step-brothers, and polyamory doesn’t work in A/B/O dynamics. Oh well…

Dean sipped his coffee.

“You with me there, boy?” his boss’ gruff voice cut through his daydreaming.

“What? Yeah, yeah, sorry… I’m kinda tired”.

“Uh-huh”, Bobby regarded him carefully. “I see you moved that kid in from next door.”

“Cas? Yeah - his, uh, his Dad’s job didn’t work out so his folks have moved back West. They didn’t wanna disrupt his education again so he’s living with us til he finishes school”.

Dean tried to inject as much innocence into his voice as possible, but Bobby was no fool.

“Kinda strange, ain’t it?” the older Beta queried. “Seems to me a traditional family like the Novaks wouldn’t let their unmated Omega boy move in with two single Alphas”.

That, at least, was true. As far as Cas’ parents were concerned, Cas was dating Sam Winchester, the bright, serious, handsome Alpha who was going to become a rich lawyer. They were thrilled. And perfectly happy to leave their precious son in the capable hands of Dean Winchester, who, as Sam’s legal guardian, was the boys’ live-in chaperone until they were both eighteen and ready to be mated.

Dean remained quiet, knowing he couldn’t continue lying to Bobby with any degree of success, so it was probably best to keep his mouth shut. Despite Dean being taller and stronger and technically higher status, he had too much respect for Bobby to activate any Alpha dominance shit. If Bobby wanted to chew him out or give him a piece of cold advice, he’d stand there and take it regardless.

“I didn’t come down in the last shower you know, Dean.”

Dean was surprised at the sudden kindness in Bobby’s voice, and he felt comfortable enough to hold eye contact for the first time since taking his coffee.

Bobby sighed before adding; “I don’t pretend to understand what’s going on in that house o’ yours but I ain’t blind. I know I’m old-fashioned, and hell I’d love to see both of you boys mated and married and settled down like your Daddy woulda wanted.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of his father.

“But I also know that since this - whatever it is - with Castiel began, you’ve been happier than you were before. And that’s enough for me, and it would’ve been enough for your mother and I hope it woulda been enough for John.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond just as a customer called from the entrance.

“Be right out!” Bobby hollered back as he set his mug down.

“Thank you Bobby,” Dean blurted out as the old man passed him.

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder, and Dean smiled into his cup as he drained the last of his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was dragging. Cas glared at his pain-in-the-ass History teacher. As a result of her monotone voice and entirely passionless personality, she was managing to make what should be a fascinating subject unimaginably dull.

Cas had been entertaining himself all lesson by thinking about the evening ahead of him.

It was Friday, which meant Dean finished early, and neither Sam nor Castiel himself had any extra-curricular activities to attend after school. They’d get home, shower, order takeout, watch some more of their boxset then go to bed. And all of those activities would be punctuated with lots of hot sex.

Cas smiled, lost in thought. He’d been the very epitome of the blushing Omega virgin when he moved here, but one Saturday afternoon hanging out with the Winchesters had changed his whole life.

They were just so amazing. They’d been so open and honest with him about how they felt. How they’d fallen in love as teenagers shortly after Sam’s mom had married Dean’s dad, and how, at just fourteen and sixteen, it had been the most awful, awkward, confusing, terrifying and wonderful time of their lives.

They’d told him how, after a couple of clandestine years together, they’d started confessing fantasies to one another about sharing an Omega, but how they never thought they’d find the right one. Then a few weeks after Dean turned eighteen, they had lost their parents in a terrible car accident and the experience had made them closer than ever.

The love between the two of them was almost tangible, and Cas felt so privileged to have been invited into it. He’d needed time to consider it though. Well, like six minutes or so...

_“I know what you’re asking, Dean, but I’m not sure.”_

_“Hey, it’s ok man, we’re not tryin’ to pressure you into anything, we get that it’s not a conventional way of doin’ things. Just know that we would take real good care of you.”_

_Cas’ insides perked up considerably at that sentence, spoken so smoothly in Dean’s low drawl._

_“Yeah,” Sam added. “You can trust us absolutely Cas. If you’re our Omega, we’ll do anything for you. Anything. And any time life gets too much, just come to us and we’ll take you away. Get you out of your head and take you away from it all.”_

_“It does sound pretty awesome… Can I think about it for a little while?”_

_“Of course,” Sam nodded. “Take all the time you need.”_

_Cas wandered back across the yard to his own house, turning his many and conflicting thoughts over in his head. The Winchesters were beautiful and kind, and already he was pretty attached to their scent. Having two Alphas licking him, biting him, making love to him over and over… well that was definitely something from the deepest vaults of Cas’ fantasies. But then again, wasn’t the idea to be mated exclusively to just one? His parents would be horrified at the idea of his having a non-traditional relationship._

_He looked up at his house, could see the lights from his Father’s study. The window was open, and as he got closer he could hear yelling. His Father’s voice, always so angry, then his Mother’s, shrill and shaking. He couldn’t hear the words, but he guessed the argument was about money. It always was. Then the caustic bellow of his older brother Luke joined the cacophony, and Cas heard the unmistakeable sound of china being hurled against a wall. Another coffee mug lost in the Novak crossfire._

_The decision was made in that instant. If Cas’ parents were the exemplification of a traditional Alpha/Omega couple, he wanted none of it._

_Sam and Dean were still sitting in their backyard in the same position as when he’d left. They looked up as soon as they scented him._

_“Take me away...”_

The bell rang for next period, shaking Cas out of his memories, and he hurried to pack up his bag. One lesson down, four more to go.

Cas hated gym even more than he hated history. Not because he wasn’t good at it; he was well-muscled and fit and he enjoyed sports. Having to do sports as an Omega in a class with Alphas, however, was a nightmare. It brought out every base instinct of competitiveness and posturing, and the scent of sweating Omegas only made it worse.

School sports departments were some of the few places in the country where the law of separate showers and bathrooms for Alphas and Omegas was sustained, and despite his desire for progression, Cas was eternally grateful for that. Post-exercise teenage Alphas of both genders were horny, endorphin-charged disasters, and a cold shower at least twenty feet away from the nearest Omega was the ideal solution.

After a tense session of volleyball, Cas was changing and looking forward to meeting Sam for lunch. He was daydreaming about his gorgeous boys again, and taking ages to get ready. He heard the locker room door slam shut and realised he was alone.

 _Come on Castiel, get it together,_ he scolded himself, as he shook out his shirt to turn it the right way. He bent down to grab his deodorant, and gave his bare torso a generous helping.

Maybe it was that which disguised the scent of the three Alphas who had crept up stealthily behind him, but Cas had no idea they were there until it was too late.

* * * * *

Sam sat at the bench outside with his best friend Charlie, picking at his food. School meals sucked. He couldn’t wait til tonight when he could order chinese food with Dean and Cas.

 _Where the fuck_ is _Cas, anyway?_ he thought. _How long does it take to change out of your gym clothes, seriously…_

Sam spotted some of Cas’ friends at the next table over.

“Hey, Kevin!” he called. “You seen Cas?”

“Hey Sam,” Kevin replied. “Not since the locker room. Dude was taking his sweet time getting dressed.”

“Ok, thanks!”

 _Figures,_ Sam thought fondly, shaking his head. _He’s probably doing his hair._

“Aw what’s the matter Winchester?” Charlie teased. “No appetite unless lover boy’s next to you, huh?”

“My appetite is just fine, thank you,” Sam answered, haughtily. “This mediocre crap wouldn’t satisfy me no matter how many hot Omegas might be sitting next to me.”

“Man, I cannot get over how jealous of you I am,” Charlie said with an incredulous half-smile. “I can’t even get a date, and you have two of the hottest guys in town. It’s just not fair.”

“But you don’t even _like_ guys.”

“I know, but it’s still not fair.”

Sam laughed and shook his head.

“Come on Charlie, you’re a terrific catch! If we ever wanted to throw a Beta into the mix, you’d be top of our list.”

He kicked her affectionately under the table and she gave a begrudging smile. Deciding that in actual fact this lunch had surpassed mediocre and achieved inedible, Sam got up and tossed his leftovers into the trash.

“Ok I’m gonna go get him, he’s been preening long enough. Catch you later.”

With that, Sam strode off to the locker rooms.

“Hope he’s decent!” Charlie called after him.

“Be a damn shame if he is,” Sam muttered with a smirk.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW for this chapter - unwanted sexual contact and attempted rape***
> 
> If you need to bypass this chapter, the story will still make sense.

“ _Hey, Castiel."_

The growl in his ear made Cas yelp and spin round. He barely had time to process who he was looking at or what was happening, before he was being roughly picked up off his feet and carried back into the showers.

“Get the fuck off me!” he yelled, but the Alpha carrying him had him in a vice-like grip, which wasn’t easing up no matter how hard Cas kicked and clawed at him.

When they reached the showers, Cas was unceremoniously dropped on the floor. He scrambled to standing, and tried to run, but he couldn't get purchase on the wet floor. The Alpha who had first startled him pressed himself up against the wall in the corner, and yanked Cas backwards into him, holding him by his wrists and crossing his arms around his body like a straight jacket. The assailant then hooked his feet around Cas’ from the outside, so that his legs were locked still.

The other two attackers were turning the water on in all the other cubicles, then they both came back and crowded against Cas’ front, mouthing at his neck and running their hands over the bits of his naked chest and stomach that weren't blocked by his arms. The scent and feel of three high-sexed Alphas, none of which were his, was making the Omega inside Cas tremble with fear, and he felt like he could throw up.

“Come on Novak,” the one behind him was saying. “We all know you can take two dicks at a time… we wanna know if you can take three!”

“Fuck you!” Cas tried helplessly to fight, but his arms were completely pinned.

“Shhh now, little Omega,” came a sinister voice in his ear. The guy attached to the voice was in front and to the right. He started to grab at Cas’ cock, and Cas was so utterly immobilised he couldn’t do anything to stop him.

“Please stop it,” Cas begged, trying not to cry. “Just fucking leave me alone… _please!_ ”

There was no point screaming. Cas knew he wouldn’t be heard above the water, and besides, he would likely barely be able to get a sound out before one of them would clamp a greasy hand over his mouth.

The boy to Cas’ left was the one who had carried him, and Cas recognised him as Uriel. He was a senior, like Sam. He remembered his name cause it was as weird as his own. Cas knew the guy was a fucking douche, but he didn’t have him down as a rapist. Uriel started undoing his pants, and the sound of the belt sounded so threatening in the echoey shower room.

Cas had no idea who the other two were. He could feel that the guy behind him was hard, and he hoped to god his body wouldn’t betray him by making him slick for this scumbag.

“Stop fighting, Novak,” Uriel said, breathless. “You know you want it. You’re a _real_ Omega bitch, aren’t you?”

Cas closed his eyes. _Sam and Dean aren’t going to want me after this… they’ll never touch me again…_

Uriel dropped his pants, and the other Alpha next to him was pushing Cas’ sweatpants and underwear down his legs.

“So many Omegas thinking they can do whatever the fuck they want,” Uriel said as he moved close to Cas’ face. “Not you, though”.

Uriel nipped at Cas’ mouth and Cas tried desperately to turn away. Uriel stopped him by gripping his jaw with a powerful hand. He forced Cas to look right at him.

“No, not you, Novak. You’re a proper little Omega aren't you? You _love_ getting dick from a real Alpha don’t you? Huh? You’ll just roll over and beg like a little bitch won't you, and you’ll keep taking it…”

Uriel was grinding up against him now, and the scarily strong boy behind him was gyrating against his ass, and the other one was just staring and laughing and licking at his neck and Cas had never been so scared in all his life. The tears were rolling down his face and he couldn’t speak.

Suddenly the one behind him moved and without warning Cas was being held facing the wall, hands clamped behind his back, totally naked and completely vulnerable.

“No, no, no, please…” he pleaded weakly. Sticky skin was on him from all sides, he felt like the air was closing in on him and everything was too hot and his vision was clouding over.

He smelled Sam before he heard him.

He thought he was imagining it, that his mind had conjured up a sense memory for him, to alleviate the horror of what was happening. But the scent was real. Sam was here.

_Sam’s here. Sam's here to save me._

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!” the Winchester’s voice carried over the water, and Cas was suddenly released. He fell forward against the wall and slumped to the floor, unable to support his own weight.

Through his hazy vision, Cas saw a flurry of fists and elbows, and heard grunts and curses and the crunch of bone… then he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had never driven so fast in his life.

Bobby had taken the call from the school, and even with the sketchy details the Principal’s PA had been prepared to divulge, Dean had gotten the gist.

Bobby hadn’t wanted him to drive in that condition, but he knew better than to get between a protective Alpha and their Omega.

Dean parked at whatever angle the car had been in when he threw the brakes on, and practically flew through the entrance of his old High School.

“Where is he? Where’s Cas? Cas? CAS!”

“Dean!”

Someone had hold of his shoulders and he was ready to fight them off however necessary, when he realised who it was.

“Sheriff,” Dean panted. “With all due respect, please take your hands off me before I accidentally hurt you.”

Sheriff Jody Mills almost laughed in his face, but she wasn’t going to test Dean when he’d gone full Alpha, even if she had known him since he was ten years old and he’d tried to sneak into the police department to steal handcuffs.

“I know Dean, it’s okay, calm down. I’ll take you to Cas, but you have to take it easy, okay? He’s really shaken up and he’s gonna need you to comfort him, not start a fight. Okay?”

Dean took a deep breath, and nodded.

“Okay.”

Jody watched the heat dim a little in Dean’s eyes, then they walked together in silence to the Principal’s office.

Dean was itching to see Cas. Literally itching. His skin was prickling all over and he needed to hold his Omega. He'd never felt this before. He'd always been a natural protector, especially after it was left to him to look after Sam, but this was different. This was something profound and he felt consumed.

Inside the office, Principal Shurley was standing up talking with Donna, the school nurse, who had always been one of Dean’s favorite people. Sam was sitting on the brown leather couch which was at an angle in front of the desk. Even though he could only see part of his profile, Dean could make out several cuts on Sam’s face, and there was a sling tied round his neck. Cas was next to Sam with a blanket round his shoulders, leaning against Sam’s unbound left arm.

Dean raced round to crouch on the floor in front of Cas.

“Hey,” he breathed. “Cas, oh my god, are you okay, baby?”

The ‘baby’ wasn’t missed by the three authority figures in the room, who exchanged brief knowing glances.

“Dean,” was all Cas could manage before he broke down in tears again.

Dean knelt up and wrapped his arms tightly around his precious Omega. Sam leaned forward and tried to move his hand up to rub Cas’ back, but flinched with the pain.

“Christ Sammy, are you alright?”

Sam stifled a groan. “I’ll be fine, just a little torn.”

“Your brother took on three other male Alpha students today, Mr Winchester,” Principal Shurley explained.

Dean looked proudly back at Sam, impressed and grateful.

“Shit Sammy, I’m sorry, I wish I’d been there.”

“His arm isn’t broken, he’s just twisted his wrist and bruised his knuckles,” Donna cut in, voice as ever slightly too cheerful for the situation, but comforting. “His face is a smidge beat up as you can see, and he has two little bruised ribs in there as well, but he’ll be right as raindrops in a few days.”

Sam gave her a small smile.

“It’s the others that needed most of the patchin’ up”, Donna added.

“Good,” Dean spat, stroking his hand through Cas’ hair. “They’re lucky Sam didn’t fucking kill them.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cas’ quiet voice came from where he was nestled against Dean’s chest.

“It ain’t your fault, sweetie,” Jody insisted.

“Damn right it’s not your fault,” Sam agreed. “Those fuckers… excuse me Principal Shurley...”

The Principal raised his hands in acceptance of the word, finding the description perfectly apt.

“...those fuckers attacked you without provocation, Cas. You did absolutely nothing wrong.”

“Cas,” Dean put his fingers under Cas’ chin to lift his face up, but the Omega wouldn’t raise his eyes. “Cas, look at me.”

Cas forced himself to meet his Alpha’s stare, not able to break the habit of doing whatever Dean asked.

Dean looked into Cas’ tear-soaked eyes and spoke softly with a gentle smile.

“I know exactly what's going on in that head of yours,” he said, thumbs stroking down Cas’ cheeks. “Whatever they did, Cas, however they…”

Dean choked back the bile rising in his gut.

“...however they touched you - you're still ours, okay? We still love you Cas, you didn't do anything wrong. We're not gonna make you leave, okay?”

Cas sobbed shamelessly with relief and cuddled tightly into Dean.

Dean looked over Cas’ shoulder at Sam. Sam knew what Dean wanted to ask. So did Principal Shurley.

“Miss Hanscum, would you like to take Mr Novak back to medical, so he can lie down a while?”

Cas pulled his face away from Dean so that he could speak.

“I wanna stay with you…” he whispered.

“It's okay, Cas,” Sam said. “We're gonna take you home real soon, just go rest while we talk to Sheriff Mills, okay?”

“Twenty minutes, tops,” Dean reassured as he stood up, and helped Cas do the same.

Cas wiped his eyes and looked over at Donna.

“Come on honey bee,” she held out her hand and the two of them left the room.

Cas kept looking back at the Winchesters as he went, and it was difficult for both of them to stop themselves running after him to wrap him in their arms.

When the door closed, Sam immediately put Dean out of his misery.

“They didn't,” he told his step-brother. “They were going to, they would have, but I got to him in time.”

Dean wiped a hand down his face, surprised at the relieved tears that spiked behind his eyes.

“I could smell his distress from five feet away from the door,” Sam went on. “Never moved so fast man, it's all kind of a blur. Just sorta went max-Alpha and I don't really remember half the fight.”

Dean bent down to give Sam a careful hug.

“Thank you,” he said in a broken voice, and placed a quick kiss to Sam’s jaw.

When he stood up again he looked at Jody.

“Who are they? And _where_ are they?”

“Three seniors,” Principal Shurley said. “Who will never set foot in this building again.”

“My colleague took them down to the station for questioning,” Jody said. “We got a victim statement, physical evidence, plus Sam’s eye-witness account, and apparently one of them already kind of made a half-a-confession when his parents showed up. Don't worry, they'll get what's coming to them, Dean.”

“By 'physical evidence', you mean Cas’ body?” Dean asked, lip curling.

“Yes,” Jody said. “We took photos of his injuries and some DNA samples. There's no doubt about what went on.”

Principal Shurley looked out the window and shook his head.

“I'm heartbroken,” he admitted. “This hasn't happened here in decades. I really thought my school was immune to this shit.”

“It's not on you, Chuck,” Jody said, putting her hand on the Principal’s shoulder. “Some kids just aren't raised right.”

She looked over at Sam and Dean.

“And some are,” she smiled. “Now you get Cas home and spend the weekend administering some serious TLC, okay boys?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Sam said, standing up with a wince.

“Take as much time off as you need, Sam,” Principal Shurley told him, before turning to Dean and shaking his hand.

“Thank you,” Dean said. “Come on Sammy, let's get Cas and take him home.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is 100% gooey comforting porn.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had driven slowly back, so as not to aggravate anyone's injuries. They'd all been very quiet, and now they were settled on the big couch in the den, pizza eaten and radio on.

Cas was between his Alphas, and they were both gently caressing him while they listened to the music.

“How you feeling, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I'm okay,” Cas replied quietly.

It wasn't really a lie; he did feel better now he was home. He had showered twice and had finally got the smell of the other Alphas off him.

It kept replaying in his head though - the look in their eyes and the feel of Uriel’s hands on his face, and the sensation of utter terror and helplessness.

“I was so scared.”

Two inner Alphas woke up at the renewed thought of their Omega being threatened and frightened, and Dean suppressed a growl.

“You're safe now, Cas,” Sam reassured him. “We’ve got you.”

“Sam, if you hadn't…” Cas began, but Sam cut him off.

“Hey now, come on, don't do that,” he said as he nuzzled close to Cas’ neck. “Don't worry about what might've happened.”

“Sammy came for you Cas,” Dean said, fighting down the lingering rage that was bubbling inside him. If he ever saw those mother fuckers again their lives wouldn't be worth living. “We'll always come for you when you're in trouble. Always.”

Cas turned his face and met Dean’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft and tender, but slowly building in heat as they always did. Sam was kissing Cas' neck and shoulder on the other side. Cas moaned at the sensation of both sets of lips on him. It never got old, and he needed it today more than ever.

“ _Alphaaa…”_ he whimpered, an unspoken request that the Winchesters were more than happy to grant.

Sam slid off the sofa onto his knees in front of Cas. An Alpha wasn't supposed to be willing to kneel before an Omega, but fuck tradition.

Dean adjusted himself on the couch so he was behind Cas, cradling him, with one leg either side.

Sam eased his sling from around his neck to get his arm free. He gave an experimental flex of his fingers. Still tender, and his wrist hurt like hell, but these hands have a job to do, damn it… He slowly tugged Cas’ pyjama pants down, kissing and licking up and down those strong fuzzy legs.

Dean, meanwhile, was laying languid kisses all over Cas’ neck, and stroking his fingertips up the Omega’s arms. Then he slipped his hands inside Cas’ t-shirt to trace light patterns over his ribs. Cas’ exhale caught in the back of his throat at the feel of Dean's strong hands being so gentle. Dean pulled Cas’ shirt over his head and he was rewarded with the sight of those beautiful shoulder blades and back.

The boys were being very careful, handling Cas with extreme care, not wanting to push him too fast after what had happened.

“You're safe, Cas,” Dean whispered in his Omega’s ear as the shirt fell on the floor. “We’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again.”

Cas moaned as Sam’s tongue reached his balls and Dean’s fingers played with his nipples.

“You're ours,” Dean said, curling his tongue round the bottom of Cas’ ear. “We love you, baby… We love you…”

Sam’s tongue continued its journey up to Cas’ hard shaft.

“Oh god, Sam…”

“That's it, baby,” Dean said, wrapping an arm round Cas’ waist. “Let Sammy take care of you, you want him to suck you?”

Cas nodded, shutting his eyes.

“You don't have to do anything if you don't want to,” Sam said gently, looking up. “You had a horrible shock today and if you're not ready…”

Cas was unbearably hard already and he could feel the slick seeping out of him. The fact that Sam was being so considerate just made him want it more. This was not going to take long.

“No, no I'm ready,” Cas said. “I need you to take me away… Please Sam… _Take me away_ …”

Sam closed his mouth around Cas’ cock, humming with the pleasure of making his Omega feel good. The scent and taste of Cas was driving him crazy, and he was solid inside his pants.

Cas groaned. This was so different to their standard pace. They were all so passionate with each other, and no matter how their physical antics began, more often than not it ended in spanking and hair-pulling and dirty talk and screaming climaxes. The slow burn and soft touches were rare, and it felt amazing. It was just what they all needed right now.

“You're so good Cas,” Dean said softly between kisses that were getting hotter and hotter. “So good for us, so perfect… We're gonna keep you safe baby… No one’s ever gonna touch you except us ever again, I promise…”

Cas could feel Dean hard against the small of his back, and he leaned his head back against the older Winchester, feeling safe and warm.

Sam was sucking and licking Cas in earnest now, and using his uninjured hand to caress Cas’ balls. Every now and then a finger or two would teasingly circle round Cas’ wet ass, making him jolt.

“Aah! Oh, oh Sam…”

Sam smiled round Cas’ leaking dick, and took him into his mouth all the way to the base.

Dean sucked a hickey onto Cas’ neck just above his collarbone, as Sam slipped a finger inside him, and Cas started to lose it.

“Oh my god, I’m… Sam, Sam I'm gonna… Aaaah!... Oh _god_ …”

Sam rubbed his finger up inside Cas’ ass as the Omega started to come in his mouth.

“Yes, Cas,” Dean encouraged. “That's it baby, come for us, sweetheart, give it up for Sammy, let him taste you…”

Cas shook and groaned as he rode out his climax. Dean held him while he came down, placing affectionate kisses on the soft skin of his neck.

Sam knelt up, and he and Dean exchanged a long deep kiss, Dean moaning as he tasted Cas on Sam’s tongue. Dean palmed Sam’s erection with his left hand, his right still round Cas.

“Bedroom?” Sam asked, lips against Dean’s.

Dean answered by standing up and helping Sam to his feet. Staring into Sam’s dilated eyes, hot with anticipation, Dean tugged off his t-shirt, and waited for Sam to do the same before pulling him in for another kiss, both hands tight in Sam’s hair.

Ever since the first time nervous sixteen year old Dean had tentatively slipped his tongue inside Sam’s mouth, he'd been hooked. The powerful mixed-Alpha taste of the two of them was addictive, and their tongues licked against each other as eagerly and passionately now as when they were younger. As they grew in experience and became more in tune with one another, they learned just how to make each other crazy with want, which was exactly what was happening right now.

Sam slid a hand round to Dean’s back and pulled him even closer. Dean could turn Sam on like no one else on the planet, probably because he’d been the cause of Sam’s sexual awakening, and there was no one on earth who knew him better. Going through their sexual discovery together had been amazing and he treasured the memory of it. As two Alphas though, they'd never done anything penetrative _(I love you man but this ass is exit-only...)_ , though they'd sometimes fucked toys in front of each other for the kink.

Then Castiel had moved next door and it was like Heaven had sent them a beautiful Omega angel to answer all their prayers. Cas was the missing side of a triangle the Winchesters hadn't realised they were in.

The thought made Sam look over at the angel in question. Cas was slumped on the couch looking wrecked but clearly enjoying the view of his Alphas making out. Live porn in the living room was one of the perks of this relationship.

Dean followed Sam’s eyeline and smiled down at Cas. He turned back to kiss Sam’s neck and squeeze his ass, before bending to pick Cas up off the couch. It was a bit like lifting a dead weight, the strains of the day and the mind-blowing orgasm having reduced the poor guy to a limp mess, but he seemed to find the muscle power to wrap his limbs round his strong Alpha and let himself be carried to their bed, clinging to Dean like a capuchin monkey.

The bedroom was lit only by moonlight and the faint shine of the streetlamp coming in through the window. Cas kept their room meticulously clean and tidy, as he did the whole house, and the rich green bedspread looked as inviting as ever in the dim light.

Dean lowered Cas gently down on to the soft blankets, and Sam climbed up on the bed to lay down next to him, moving Cas’ favourite green and gold cushion under his head to make him more comfortable.

Sam started to relieve himself of his pants, but was struggling, with his favoured hand being at half capacity. Dean chuckled at him.

“Need a little help there Captain Hook?”

“Screw you,” Sam smiled.

“You wish…”, Dean muttered, as he leaned over and grasped the waistband of Sam’s pants. He winked and traced his tongue down Sam’s stomach as he worked them off, then licked a long stripe up the underside of that generous shaft as soon as it was exposed.

Sam moaned and ran a finger over one of his nipples, which had hardened instantly at Dean’s touch.

Cas reached for Sam’s cock as Dean stood up to remove his own pants, but Sam batted his hand away.

“Don't you dare,” he said kindly. “Tonight is about _you,_ remember?”

Cas smiled and put his hands up above his head, crossing them at the wrists as if he were tied up. And _damn_ do the Winchesters love it when he is.

Dean started to lap at the sweet slick around Cas’ ass, and Cas made a noise that was half sob and half whine.

“Good boy Cas,” Sam murmured in his ear. “Such a good boy.”

Cas felt overwhelmed. He was lucky to have just one of these beautiful boys as his friend let alone his Alpha, but to have them _both_ was a blessing he would never take for granted.

Today had brought him the worst experience of his life, but Sam and Dean had turned it around. Of course he had known they loved him, but now there was absolutely no doubt. Sam had put himself at risk to rescue him, and the concerned look in Dean's eyes when he got to the Principal’s office had said it all.

And now here Cas lay - Sam running his fingers through his hair and whispering praise in his ear, and Dean’s tongue in his ass and hands on his thighs. Ecstasy didn't even cover it.

When he couldn't wait any longer, Dean repositioned himself to line up his throbbing cock against Cas’ hole. He hooked one of Cas’ ankles over his shoulder, and inched in slowly. Cas gazed up at him with those bright blue eyes and Dean smiled down at him.

“You ok baby?”

Cas nodded.

“I love you,” he gasped as Dean filled him.

Then he turned his face to Sam.

“And I love _you,_ ” he told his other Alpha.

Sam moved to kiss him, and Dean groaned at the sight. His two lovers were so fucking hot, and he felt knocked sideways by all the emotions that had flooded him today. His face flushed as he watched Sam’s tongue dance inside Cas’ mouth, but Dean resisted the urge to pick up his speed, wanting to go gently for Cas.

Sam was stroking himself as he kissed his Omega, and Dean decided to take over that task as well. He licked his palm, and closed his fingers around Sam’s big gorgeous dick, pushing Sam’s hand away, and Sam moaned in gratitude.

Cas broke the kiss to cry out as Dean grazed his prostate, and a fresh wave of slick oozed out around Dean’s cock.

“That's good Cas,” Sam praised, their foreheads pressed together. “You're so good baby boy, does it feel good to have Dean inside you?”

 _“Yes,”_ Cas breathed, closing his eyes.

“Yeah? Feel good having his big cock filling you up? Want him to come inside you?”

There was no hope of them knocking off the dirty talk completely, but Sam was talking quietly and every word sounded sweet and loving despite the explicit content.

Cas groaned in response, registering the fact that he was hard again.

“Yeah, you wanna feel that, Cas?” Sam whispered, voice shaking with his own impending completion. “Wanna feel, _aaah,_  wanna feel Dean’s hot come inside you? You want his knot, baby?”

“Oh god, yes,” Cas sobbed, rocking his head back on the cushion. “Please knot me, Dean. _Fuck,_  I need it… I need you…”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Dean said, voice gravelly with arousal. “You feel so fucking good Cas, so tight, so so good… _Ohh_...”

Sam’s breath sped up and shallowed as his climax started to surge. The combination of the adrenaline still in his system and the pre-rut hormones meant that he was wound pretty tight and ready to burst. Dean knew he was close, and he worked his fist faster, tightening his grip the way that Sam loved it.

“Come for me Sammy,” Dean urged, panting. “Come on, baby.”

Sam looked up at the man he was never meant to fall in love with. Dean was sweating and he looked so damn sexy as he fucked Cas deep and slow.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam cried. “Oh shit, shit… _yes!”_

Sam arched his back, bruised ribs be damned, as he came hard all over Dean’s fingers and his own stomach.

“Aaaahhh… Oh my god, Dean, _Dean…!”_

As Sam’s convulsions calmed down, Cas bent his arm down from above his head to glide his fingertips down the Alpha's chest to his stomach. He scooped up some of the come that had splashed there and sucked it into his mouth, looking into Dean's eyes the entire time.

“Holy shit,” Dean sighed, before releasing Sam’s softening cock, and moving his hand to Cas’ face so the Omega could lick his fingers clean as well. “Good boy...”

Sam dragged himself up to kneeling and wrapped his hand round Cas’s cock. Dean leaned forward a little and the Winchesters kissed again, deep and passionate.

Cas watched them with so much love and desire that it didn't take long before his second orgasm of the night hit, and he came in Sam’s hand with a low scream, the taste of Sam’s come in his mouth.

The sound and scent of Cas’ climax pulled Dean over the edge, and he felt his knot swell. He moaned into Sam’s mouth, then pulled away to deliver a few hard thrusts into Cas as he came in a series of long bursts.

“Oh god,” he groaned as he dropped his body over his Omega. “Fuck… yes… yes… _Cas_ …”

Sam lay down again next to Cas to stroke his hair and kiss his face.

“We got you, Cas,” he said softly. “Good boy, good boy… Love you so much…”

Dean was panting into Cas’ neck, and Cas revelled in the feeling of Dean on top of him. He loved the solid comforting weight of his Alphas on him and around him.

When Dean regained cognitive function, he kissed Cas’ cheek and whispered in his ear.

“Who do you belong to, Cas?”

“You,” Cas whispered back, exhausted. “Only you, always... _you_.”

Dean rolled slightly so he wasn't putting all of his weight on his Omega - it would be a while until the knot went down and he didn't want to squash the poor guy. Dean loved falling asleep inside Cas though. Sam pulled the blankets over all three of them then curled himself around Cas on the other side.

Feeling completely at peace, safe and warm and loved in the arms of his Alphas, Cas drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean dropped them off like he did every morning.

Cas was in the back seat of the Impala, as always. He was a bit apprehensive going back into school. He knew the incident would've got round the town by now and everyone would be talking about it. He took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Dean tapped Sam on the leg, as he always did just before Sam got out.

“Have a good day, man,” he said, as always.

“Yeah, you too.”

Sam closed the passenger door and stood next to Cas, who was stock still staring up at the building. All around them students and teachers were talking and laughing and some of them stared at the couple as they passed.

“You ok?” Sam asked.

Cas was pale. He turned his face to Sam and forced a smile.

Sam's gentle gaze was pretty soothing.

“Yeah,” Cas answered. “Yeah, I'm alright.”

Dean sat behind the steering wheel, not wanting to drive away yet. He looked out the window at his two favorite people in the world, and wished that world knew how he felt about them.

“Fuck it,” he said decisively, and opened the car door.

He walked round to Sam and Cas, who had heard the door slam and were watching him, wondering what was up.

Dean marched right up to Cas, held his face in his hands for a moment then kissed him. An unmistakably romantic, possessive kiss.

The kids milling around stopped and gaped at the spectacle.

When Dean pulled away, Cas had his eyes closed and a look of utter bliss on his face. Dean moved to Sam and planted an equally steamy kiss on him.

Dean broke away, smirking at the gasps and whispers of the assembled students. He gave Sam a wink and headed back to his car.

As Dean drove away grinning, Sam looked at Cas and smiled broadly. Then he took hold of his Omega’s hand, and they walked slowly into school, heads high.  
  
Cas could've exploded with pride.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I popped a lot of my own cherries with this one! First A/B/O, first Wincest/Wincestiel, first AU... Hope you enjoyed it, and big wet kisses to everyone who leaves kudos or sweet comments, may the shipping gods bless you!
> 
>    
>  _The next part of the series is up, in which Sam goes to college leaving Dean and Cas on their own. True love may or may not ensue..._
> 
>  
> 
> [come tumbl with me](https://celestial-destiel-thunderpuffin.tumblr.com)


End file.
